Until Next We Meet
by Mischief's Angel
Summary: Cara and Legolas were friends since childhood, and they had always been as close as family. But with darkness growing over Mirkwood and friends growing up, things are destined to change. Legolas X OC, Slightly AU, T for Safety only (Sorry for the Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. If you like the story, please feel free to leave a comment or send me a message. I love feedback. Thanks!**

* * *

Leaves rustled as Cara ran along the forest path. She was running as fast as her legs would carry her. While she never enjoyed running, Cara always enjoyed traveling the paths that wound through the Greenwood. She would enjoy her traveling and fun until it was time for she and her father to venture home. Traveling through the bright forest was not only her favorite thing to do, but, for someone her age, it was the only thing that she could do. She was, after all, only a child. She had not yet come of age, nor did she look forward to it. She was the child that would rather spend her time camping and swimming that learning how to be a "Lady". The thought of wearing dresses all of the time horrified her!

Cara's thoughts were broken by the nearly silent sound of someone following her. She stopped and quickly darted up into one of the massive trees and disappeared. The forest was old and its branches were large and wound together enough to simply walk along the trees, rather than the ground. Cara took advantage of this and darted into a larger tree. When she found a suitable branch, she slumped down onto it, resting her back against the tree itself. She glanced down to see if she had been found.

"Cara!" another child called out.

The boy scanned the trees for a moment before swinging up into one. He walked casually along the branches until he stepped down onto the branch where Cara was hiding. Unlike Cara, he had grown up in this forest his entire life, and he could walk among the trees blindfolded more gracefully than Cara could with her sight.

"You are really going to try and hide from me in my own forest?" the boy laughed.

"That's not fair, Legolas!" Cara protested, crossing her arms, "There's no hiding place I can find that you don't already know about. I'm starting to think that all you ever do is memorize where they all are!"

"There's nothing else to do around here anyway. Nothing ever happens in the Greenwood!" Legolas laughed, sitting down on the branch and looking down at the empty path below them.

"Why are you chasing me anyway?" Cara asked.

"It's fun," the boy taunted, "Also, I'm supposed to tell you that we are actually expected at my Ada's "dinner party" tonight."

"Is it formal?"

"Is it ever not formal?" Legolas sighed.

"Hmph!" Cara huffed, her horror of wearing a dress realized, "Why do we have to go? That's no fair!"

"He rarely ever has us come," Legolas noted, "Perhaps it's important."

"I still don't wanna go!"

"Neither do I. We have some time first. Let's go do something else."

Legolas stood up and gave Cara his hand. She took it an pulled herself up. Whenever it was suggested that they do anything else, the two would always retreat to a small "fortress" built into the trees. It wasn't a true fortress, seeing that it was little more than a few wooden platforms, ropes, and railing, but to them it may as well have been the best castle ever built. It had nothing in it except for whatever to two elflings found in the forest.

Legolas grabbed one of the ropes climbed up to one of the higher platforms. Cara followed, but by climbing up the tree branched instead. The highest platform was level with the top of the tree cover, so it gave a clear view of the open sky. Cara laid down on her back and looked up at the sky as was changing into a deep amber color. Legolas did the same. The two laid there and talked until the light faded from the sky and the view turned to one of thousands of stars. The view, company, and warm summer breeze always made Cara feel right at home there, at the top of the world.

Minutes later, the peace was broken by a deep, familiar voice penetrating the silence.

"Cara! Legolas!" the voice called.

The owner of the voice was unmistakable. Orolon was one of King Thranduil's most trusted guards. He had been, as of late, entrusted to keep the prince, Legolas, and Cara out of harm's way. This was mainly because the two had never dared to challenge the soldier's authority. He was, after all, the size of both of them combined.

"I will not call again!" Orolon called.

Cara and Legolas scurried down platform after platform, until they reached the forest floor.

"Yes, sir," Legolas said respectfully, looking up at the tall, raven haired elf.

Orolon looked at the dirt coated elves and sighed.

"Run home and get cleaned up before your fathers see you like this!" he said, in as happy a voice as he used (which was no more than mildly content sounding).

The children ran along the path and Orolon simply walked along behind them. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about when they were together. Cara had spent summers in the greenwood for as long as she could remember. Her father was the Marchwarden of Lothlorien, and he spent the summers protecting the borders of his home. Since he was gone in the summer, and Cara's uncles generally went with him, he would take Cara to the Greenwood and she would stay with her aunt. Her aunt had worked in Thranduil's household for decades. She would bring Cara along and Cara would get into trouble with Thranduil's oldest, Legolas.

When they arrived back at the palace, Orolon sent the children off to Erulasse, Cara's Aunt. Erulasse had taken care of the children whenever they were in the palace since Legolas was born. Cara ran ahead and hugged her aunt, who was shocked at the sight of the two elflings covered in mud.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone. So sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Now it's summmer, so I hope to be adding much more to my stories soon!

* * *

Legolas sat quietly on the floor (now far cleaner and not coated in mud), while Cara's aunt was attempting to make something Cara's hair. Cara never liked sitting still for very long while her hair was being messed with, so Legolas would often sit nearby and talk to her to distract her.

"Why do you have to pull at my hair?" Cara whined.

"Because you have made a proper mess of it, and I won't have you running about like this," her aunt replied, forcing the brush through her hair.

"It isn't that bad," Legolas said calmly, "Just think about something else."

Before Cara could complain further, there was a knock on the door. Cara's aunt hurried to answer it.

"Behave yourselves for a moment," she said before leaving the room.

Cara tried working on her own hair, but quickly grew frustrated with it.

Legolas laughed and walked over to her.

"It's not funny! I don't like having hair as long as this!" Cara whined.

Legolas sighed and took the silver brush from her hand. He carefully worked it through the knots in her hair. Cara stopped complaining and waited until he was finished.

"How do you know how to do that?"

"I used to brush out my naneth's hair when she would get upset. It calmed her down," Legolas stated.

"Oh..." Cara replied, "What was she like?"

"She was very nice..."

"At least you met her," Cara sighed, getting lost in thoughts about what her own mother must have been like.

Erulasse quickly reentered the room. She sighed with relief when he saw that Cara was no longer complaining. She quickly selected a dress from Cara's wardrobe and handed it to the little elleth.

"Go into the washroom and change."

"I don't want to wear a dress. They're not good for anything!" Cara protested, "You cannot run or fight in a dress!"

"You'll be doing neither! Now go change," Erulasse ordered, "Honestly, you are your father's child!"

That evening, the two young elves sat together at the massive dining table and talked while their father's discussed business (as usual). Legolas never listened in on his father's conversations, but there was one particular part of this one that caught his attention. He heard the elves from Lorien talking to his father about their "return to Lothlorien". This was the conversatioon he dreaded most, because it meant that Cara would soon leave with her people. He decided not to mention that to Cara, becausee she always dreaded leaving Mirkwood.

After the two had finished dinner, they were dismissed to run upstairs, as they usually did. Erulasse followed them shortly after, but found them both sound asleep on the patio outside of Legolas's room. She decided to leave them as they were.

The next morning, Legolas woke up (still on the patio) and walked inside. Cara was no where to be found. He decided to search, but soon discovered that there was no one from Lorien at his home at all. Horrified that they would have left already, Legolas ran outside. The group was already leaving, and Cara with them. She looked back sadly at him, as they rode on.

"She never said goodbye. She always remembers to say goodbye..." Legolas sighed, a bitter sadness in his voice.

"There was no time, for they are needed at their home immediately," came Orolon's familiar voice from behind the elfling.

"Will they be back soon?" Legolas asked, looking up at the tall, dark haired elf.

"I cannot say, little one. But I feel they will yet return."


	3. Chapter 3

It was years before Legolas would see his companion again. Seasons changed along with the elf prince. He grew taller and stronger each day. He had begun to train as a warrior and as a crown prince. Visitors came to the Greenwood once in a great while, but every time they did so Legolas was disappointed. He waited for years to see Cara again, but she never came.

After a great long while he stopped expecting her to return. He didn't expect that he would see her again at all. Even though he no longer waited for her, he never forgot about her.

In Lothlorien, Cara also grew. She had become wiser than she was and had begun to train when her father when she had the time. Her aunt looked after her less and less, because the girl was always better off in the company of wardens. As she grew, her dislike of normal women's tasks grew as well. Having no real female influence, her father raised her the only way he knew how: as a soldier. She also never forgot about her friend in Mirkwood. How could she? They had grown up together. Yet...she accepted the fact that their homes both needed them, and that she would probably never see him or their secret hideaway again. Where Legolas advanced with a bow and knives, Cara aquired great skill with the sword and the occasional javelin.

Around the time of Legolas's twenty-first birthday (during which he would still have been a young teenager), news arrived that a convoy of Lothlorien would arrive in Mirkwood in time for the prince's birthday celebration.

"The party from Lorien looks forward to your birthday feast," Orolon said, attempting to get the prince somewhat excited about his birthday.

"I do not want a feast Orolon! I would be content if I could merely have and actual conversation with my father. I would not be overly surprised if he missed the celebration!" Legolas replied.

"He works hard to keep this kingdom safe, and that takes much of his time. But he will make time for his only son's party," Orolon reassured, "Do you see it possible that Cara will come with the convoy?"

"No," Legolas sighed, "The Marchwarden is not coming, and Cara only travels with her father."

"Some hope would not kill you, young prince."

"It is not hope that kills me, but rather the disappointment I face when she does not return."

Orolon sighed and took his leave of this conversation. Legolas simply sat outside the palace quietly. He rarely found moments to himself anymore. He was now beginning to undertake the duties of a prince, and (whether he liked it or not) his days of running carefree through forests and streams were now behind him.

The day before the celebration approached and Legolas felt no different about the party. He still wished for a day off far more than he wished for presents or a celebration in him honor.

He sat on part of the rooftop above his Mirkwood home and watched as the Lorien convoy was escorted to the palace. He was supposed to be down in the courtyard to greet them, but didn't bother to leave his rooftop seat. That was until Orolon shouted for him to come down...immediately. He sighed in an annoyance at having to leave his retreat, and he quickly made his way to the ground.

"Go and greet your guests," Orolon sighed.

Legolas simply nodded and walked toward the courtyard. There, he stood behind his father to greet the arriving elves. The only elf that he recognized was the Marchwarden's brother, Rumil. The other elves all had young and unfamiliar faces behind hoods or helmets. The only thing that struck anyone as strange about the visit was that one of the younger warden's was a woman. That was fairly rare of the wardens of Lorien, but not unheard of. No one thought twice about the idea. Except for Legolas. He had an odd feeling about her, but he dismissed it as nothing.

The banquet occurred the next day, and all went as it usually did. There was pleasant music, dancing, food, and joyful conversation. The young prince sat at his place beside the table and counted the minutes until he would be free to leave. He desperately wanted to go outside and...well, and do anything but sit where he was.

It came time to present any gifts people had to present. Legolas's father presented him with a new bow, so that he had one that surpassed that of a Mirkwood soldier. Other gifts were presented as well, but none of them interested him very much. He was courteous, of course, and looked appreciative of them. There was only one gift left. The female warden walked up and presented a small box to the prince. It was rather unimpressive really. It was a very small package tied with bland string. The prince opened it and carefully observed the object inside. It was nothing more than a small metal clasp that looked as though it had seen better days. Legolas did, of course, immediately recognize it as the clasp that had been lost on one of he and Cara's adventures in the forest. It had belonged to the prince's mother, and Cara had always adored it. Both elflings had been devastated when it was lost, but here it sat.

Legolas looked up from the small box and met the gaze of the warden who presented it.

"Cara."


End file.
